


Муза любит бруснику

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), your_jordan



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Спустя годы приходится признать: чертов бард проклят. Дорогой, музыкой и забвением. А Геральт проклят чертовым бардом, хотя кто-то скажет, что он в Лютика просто влюблен.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Муза любит бруснику

Геральт недовольно косится на Лютика, но тот не обращает на него никакого внимания: бренчит на своей новой лютне, перемежая пение и разговоры так, что не всегда удается вовремя сориентироваться. Имей Геральт желание отвечать — это могло бы стать проблемой, но Лютик изредка делает непродолжительные паузы, в которых мог бы начаться диалог, затем снова приступает к какой-нибудь балладе. Вроде так и должно быть, что сочинение новой — дело непростое, но пока подбираются нужные слова, Геральт уже готов выть — до того невыносимо слушать одни и те же строки, затем исправления в них и снова напевание, сопровождаемое бормотанием. Иногда Лютик прерывается, но не замолкает окончательно: начинает насвистывать или мурлыкать себе под нос. Когда ко всеобщей картине примешивается легкое похлопывание по деке лютни в одном Лютику известном ритме, Плотва фыркает, словно насмехается над Геральтом. Геральт в ответ кривит губы. Можно подумать, только его одного здесь раздражает происходящее, раз даже Плотва примкнула к болтливому барду.

Пару раз Геральт все же отвечает Лютику, и тот бросает на него полные радости взгляды, отвлекаясь от игры на лютне. В корчме Лютик демонстрирует умение говорить даже с набитым ртом, хоть и не может за откровенным нарушением правил этикета скрыть манеры, которые годами вколачиваются в головы знатных отпрысков. Геральт вздыхает и делает большой глоток эля, а утром и бровью не ведет, когда застает Лютика за беседой с Плотвой.

— Куда дальше? — радостно восклицает Лютик, одергивая руку от уха лошади.

«Дальше мы с Плотвой уходим вдвоем». «Туда, где тебе не рады».

— К югу отсюда рыбаки пропадают, — кратко отвечает Геральт, но на дальнейшие расспросы отзывается кратким «хм», отчего Лютик в какой-то момент с обидой поджимает губы, отворачивается и оставшийся путь наигрывает баллады, иногда обращаясь за советом к Плотве.

— Не так-то просто подобрать рифму. Знаешь, Геральт, все эти жагницы и стрыги — вызов для барда, но убийство поэзии.

Лютик гневно бормочет, сминает перемазанные чернилами листы бумаги и закидывает их в костер. Рукописи вполне себе горят.

У Геральта появился не только попутчик, но и объект изучения: интересно наблюдать, как этот подвижный эмоциональный человек реагирует на окружающий мир. Его разговоры с Плотвой зачастую столь живые, что иногда и правда начинает казаться, будто лошадь ему отвечает. Еще Лютик забавно реагирует на самых неприятного вида чудовищ, а что-нибудь безобидное вовсе приводит его в восторг.

— Геральт, — шипит Лютик ему на ухо во время охоты. — Это оно?

Геральт оставляет на потом взбучку за то, что к его словам «жди здесь» не прислушались, и смотрит, куда указывает Лютик.

— Эм, — наконец отвечает он, позабыв на минуту о чудовище, которое выслеживает, — это гусь.

— Что?

— Это гусь, Лютик. Обычный гусь.

Лютик сконфуженно тогда отвел взгляд и даже не особо мешал следующие полчаса.

— Жагница, жагница, — повторяет Лютик, слепо глядя в костер. Плотва в этот раз решила оставить его наедине с муками творчества, уделяя внимание новой подружке. Не слишком Лютик хорош в выборе лошадей, конечно; Геральт даже рад, что вовремя вмешался.

— Задница, — со вздохом подытоживает Лютик и со шкодливой усмешкой начинает что-то записывать. Похоже, новая баллада выйдет весьма изысканной.

То, как Лютик начинает улыбаться, когда Геральт с ним разговаривает, именно разговаривает, а не односложно отвечает — почти смущает, настолько тот радуется. Казалось, вот уж кто точно не обделен вниманием, так это бард, но конкретно этот жаждет общения с Геральтом. С ведьмаком. Безумный творец этот Лютик.

— Считаю, нам нужна иного рода работа, — вырывает Геральта из размышлений Лютик. — Все эти сколопендры…

— Сколопендроморфы.

— …и пауки не особо тянут на удивительные приключения.

Геральт прикрывает глаза, но все же отвечает:

— В мои планы не входит стать частью удивительных приключений.

— Не хотел тебя обидеть, друг мой.

— Я не обижен, — ровным голосом отвечает Геральт, — и мы не друзья с тобой.

— Да, да, я помню, — Лютик корчит гримасу и берет в руки лютню. — В любом случае нужно что-то страшное.

— Значит, сколопендроморф недостаточно страшный? — поднимает бровь Геральт. — Ты визжал так, что бедное существо все равно бы погибло, если не от клинка, то от этих звуков.

— Очень смешно.

Не то чтобы Геральт прослыл шутником.

— Страшное иначе, для баллады.

— Впереди пиявки, — вздыхает Геральт и ложится на одеяло, готовый ко сну.

— Я не боюсь пиявок.

— Поверь,  _ этих _ пиявок ты боишься.

Лютик ничего не отвечает, но лютню откладывает, с уважением относясь к желанию своего спутника выспаться. Уже начиная дремать, Геральт слышит тихое бормотание: «Сколопендроморф, чтоб я подох!»

— Еще! — кричат Лютику зрители, и тот поет до хрипоты, а после заливает сорванное горло вином, измученный, но довольный. Геральт, все выступление просидевший в углу, внимательно слушает рассказ про утопца и не успевает расспросить заезжего в корчму путника, как Лютик уже берет его в оборот, выведывая подробности.

— Как в прошлый раз, уже было такое, — сетует путник, — я как раз ребенком был, мы с вами в этой же корчме встретились, милсдарь бард.

Лютик цепенеет и смотрит недоверчиво по очевидной причине: путнику не меньше сорока. Тот и сам, похоже, видит нестыковки в сроках. Они с Лютиком буравят друг на друга взглядом несколько мгновений, затем одновременно начинают улыбаться и продолжают разговор, оставив позади свою первую встречу.

Уже не впервые Геральт становится свидетелем подобной сцены, но всегда жадно следит за реакцией Лютика, пытаясь разгадать, что же происходит. А еще Лютик ничего об этом не знает. Он как рыба начинает открывать и закрывать рот, когда его допрашивают, а через какое-то время, когда проходит через стадии гнева и обиды, вовсе забывает обо всем. Что бы с Лютиком не произошло, он об этом либо не знает, либо хорошо притворяется.

Но Геральт все помнит, в отличие от того же путника, подкинувшего заказ на утопца.

— Значит, ты здесь был? — невзначай спрашивает Геральт.

— Ага, проходил пару раз, — сипло отвечает Лютик, довольный успехом выступления.

— Помнишь, как Ярек родился, хозяин еще месяц всех угощал вином? — Геральт указывает за стойку, где Ярек, сын трактирщика, беседует с парой посетителей. Его рыжие волосы с сединой собраны в хвост, а улыбается он только губами, в глазах тоска и усталость.

— Да, я тогда здесь несколько дней играл, такой был праздник, — усмехается Лютик, затем замирает и смотрит в одну точку. Геральт по привычке пихает его несколько раз в плечо, чтобы вернуть в реальность, отчего тот часто моргает, затем смотрит вопросительно: «О чем мы там говорили?». И так каждый раз. Ни приставленный к горлу меч, ни перебор воспоминаний о мире ранних годах самого Геральта, ни встречи с давними знакомыми не способны привлечь внимание Лютика к своему проклятию дольше, чем на несколько секунд. Он цепенеет, чтобы после короткой паузы вновь превратиться в неугомонного барда. Неизвестно сколько лет ходящего по миру.

— Возьму еще вина, — вздыхает Геральт, и Лютик одобрительно мычит, допивая остатки.

Геральт изводит неприятного аристократа, раз за разом акцентируя внимание на предыдущих выступлениях Лютика в усадьбе. Тот уже весь красный, с выступившим на лбу потом, и, если бы не отвратительное поведение по отношению к слугам, Геральт бы и не подумал так его мучить. А требуется лишь одно:

— Говорите, песни Лютика смешили вас в детстве?

И вот этот грубиян хватает жадно ртом воздух, переводя взгляд на обворожительно улыбающегося его женушке Лютика, затем замирает, чтобы забыть о своих размышлениях и вернуться к празднику. Пожилой служанке достается еще один окрик, и Геральт снова спрашивает:

— Говорите, ваш отец познакомился с бардом при дворе?

И опять губы дворянина трясутся: он ищет взглядом Лютика, обескураженный воспоминаниями, но только увидев его, успокаивается и снова возвращается к делам.

Спустя пару часов даже эта забава наскучивает Геральту. Он уходит с праздника, куда был приглашен только как спутник барда, и Лютик идет за ним, на прощание даря гостям смешливую песню о храбром гусе, оказавшемся гусыней.

На Геральта не действует забвение, и волшебство пения его тоже покорить не может. Он способен признать, что Лютик неплохо поет, но то, как настроение песен передается публике, если сам бард в настроении, на Геральта не влияет. Зато когда Лютик не в настроении, его пение не кажется Геральту неприятным, в то время как другие слушатели остаются недовольны, вплоть до неприкрытой злости. Что за проклятие такое — непонятно, но оно кажется безобидным.

Геральт хватает Лютика за шиворот и оттаскивает от людей, второй час пляшущих на площади, и те моментально падают с ног, изможденные и обессиленные.

Лютик часто моргает, недовольно глядя на Геральта, затем перехватывает лютню поудобнее и идет к лошадям, словно это не он сейчас заразил людей своей песней, вынуждая танцевать без остановки.

Лютик в хорошем настроении.

— Помнишь, как церковь эта сгорела лет пятьдесят назад, а стена с воротами остались стоять, словно нетронутые? — недовольно говорит Геральт, когда тот начинает возмущаться. Сбитый с толку Лютик замолкает, только растерянно гладит Плотву по морде, чтобы спустя минуту уже рассуждать о пироге с брусникой, съеденном на завтрак.

Муза. Геральт никогда не признается, ни единой душе, что прозвал так про себя Лютика. Он, конечно, знает, что истинное название проклятия не такое, но за неимением другого «муза» подходит хорошо. Странствующий музыкант, чье пение трогает людей, не оставляет равнодушными. Кроме самого Геральта и чародеек, как он узнал позже. Йеннифер ухмыльнулась и позволила себе помедлить, прежде чем пообещать, что не раскроет никому тайну барда. Попросить было правильным, пускай Лютик никогда об этом и не узнает.

Долгое время Геральт ищет следы магии, но Лютик как зачарованный поет, сходит с их общего пути и возвращается вновь, вполне связно описывая события своей жизни, не запинаясь, пока кто-нибудь не вмешивается.

У Лютика плохое настроение. Один из постояльцев кидает жестяную кружку, и Лютик еле успевает увернуться, на прощание извергает пару проклятий и выходит на улицу, а не возвращается за стол.

— Нет, вы представляете, — говорит он лошадям, когда Геральт выходит следом. — Быть отвергнутым хуже смерти. Да, хуже смерти!

— Мы с тобой этого пока не можем сказать наверняка, — не соглашается с ним Геральт, но решает не раздраконивать раненое сердце сильнее. Поющая, странствующая и всегда влюбленная муза.

— Следующую балладу я посвящаю тебе, Плотва, хватит с меня этих драм, — с горечью говорит Лютик. Возможно, не отвечая на расспросы, Геральт воспитал в нем вредную привычку разговаривать с окружающим миром. Плотва, похоже, не против: утыкается мордой в ладонь. Геральт тоже решает проявить участие и хлопает Лютика по плечу, на что тот благодарно с улыбкой вздыхает, перехватывает лютню поудобнее и заявляет, что остатки денег должны утонуть в хорошем эле.

Любопытно, сколько же Лютику лет. Сложно поверить, что такой болтливый неуемный бард смог прожить достаточно долго и все же не сыскать кинжал под ребра. Что Лютика можно ранить, а скорее всего, и убить, сомневаться не приходится — те три дня, что Геральт провел, сидя на пороге хижины лекаря, пока тот выхаживал зарвавшегося в пьяной драке барда, неплохо остудили голову. Лютика нужно беречь.

Сейчас, когда Лютик дрожит, положив голову Геральту на колени и сжавшись под одеялом, становится ясно, что болезни тоже способны его догнать.

— Зараза, — шипит Геральт и протирает лоб мокрым, но уже не особо холодным платком. Познаний в травах достаточно, но температура не спадает мгновенно, и пока Лютик слепо смотрит куда-то сквозь него, подрагивая и прикрывая в измождении глаза.

Геральт снова утирает пот с его лба и тянется к бурдюку с водой, чтобы смочить сухие потрескавшиеся от жара губы. Глядя на такое, хочется пить и самому, но он решает пока экономить воду, чтобы не уходить надолго в поисках родника.

Исторические события не вызывают в Лютике отклик, если он сам лично не был их участником, и то не всегда; зачастую нужны детали, чтобы вызвать всполох воспоминаний. В основном Лютик рассуждает о последних годах своей жизни, иногда говорит что-то даже про детство, но по его скупым рассказам сложно определить какие-то даты. В такие моменты Геральт начинает понимать жалобы на неразговорчивость. Похоже, Лютик воспринимает себя как молодого мужчину, вполне может вести беседу об увиденных им вживую королях как о героях прошлого, и с восторгом слушать истории старцев, чтобы переложить их на стихи. Хотя он утверждает, что играл на лютне всю жизнь, с ранних лет, репертуар у него всегда новый, он не любитель старых песен. «Мастерство растет».

— Геральт, — тихо зовет его Лютик, но смотрит все еще мимо.

— Я здесь.

— Я так рад, правда.

Лютик прикрывает глаза и наконец-то засыпает.

Лютик пьян так, что рискует упасть, даже оперевшись о стену. И все равно не фальшивит и попадает в ноты.

Геральту не нравится творящийся хаос, не нравится шум, топот и смех. Весь пол липкий от пролитого пива, кости зажаренных в честь свадьбы поросят валяются тут же, а посуда уже давно стала общей.

Вообще, их не приглашали, даже Лютика не звали петь, но захмелевшие гости присмотрели остановившегося в деревне барда, и праздник был спасен. Лютик невероятно быстро сыгрался с остальными музыкантами и даже распил пива с артистом, которого заменил. Парнишка все еще хрипит, хотя рыбную кость из горла удалось вытащить.

— Я так люблю некоторые свои баллады, что плакать готов, Геральт, когда они нравятся слушателям.

Слушателям нравится только то, что нравится Лютику. Каков бы ни был повод, сколько бы ни выпили гости — настроение в руках их проклятого барда.

Возрастная женщина плюхается на пол прямо около стула Геральта и заливисто смеется, пока пара розовощеких племянников помогают ей подняться.

— Танцевать, тетушка, танцевать! — кричат они.

Зная, что Лютик может увлечься, Геральт приглядывает за праздником, но веселье кажется вполне естественным: гости успевают и есть, и выпивать, и хором подпевать барду, когда он затягивает песню про влюбленного в русалку простачка.

Хоть Лютик и прислушался к совету и больше к выпивке не приближается, последнюю песню, нежную балладу про путь среди звезд, он поет немного неразборчиво, но гости все равно довольны. Между столов снуют служанки, убирая посуду, младшая сестра невесты растроганно плачет на плече у подруги, а Геральт ловит себя на выстукивании ритма пальцами по бедру.

Еле удается вырвать Лютика из рук желающих брататься гостей, но заставить его идти самостоятельно становится задачей непосильной. Лютик соглашается поехать на плече только после того, как заворачивает остатки какого-то блюда в платок.

— Это для Кашки, — поясняет он.

— Кого?

— Пса трактирщика. Боевой старичок любит творожник.

Открыть дверь в комнату, придерживая одной рукой Лютика, а другой его лютню, не так уж просто, но Геральт аккуратно кладет ношу на кровать. Подумав, все же решает стянуть с уже посапывающего Лютика сапоги: свадьба их подзадержала, завтра много времени придется проехать верхом.

Выйдя из комнаты, Геральт чуть было не наступает на завернутое в платок угощение. Похоже, что Лютик крепко держал его всю дорогу и уронил только в конце.

— Зараза.

Геральт выходит на улицу, свистит, подзывая пса трактирщика, и тот с готовностью подбегает, виляя хвостом.

— Хороший Кашка.

— Это Куся, — поправляет его подошедший следом за собакой помощник владельца корчмы. — Кашкой звали пса отца хозяина, он с ним с города приехал сюда, чтобы корчму открыть. Но это его бравый потомок!

— Откуда про Кашку знаешь? — прищуривается Геральт. Молодой парнишка, чтобы знать отца хозяина, не то, что пса его.

— Любимая история, — хмыкает тот, — пес, спасший детей хозяина от волка.

— И творожник любил, — тихо говорит Геральт и чешет собаке пузо.

— Этого не знаю, — пожимает плечами парнишка.

— Иногда у меня такое чувство, Геральт, такое чувство, что легче мне баллады никогда не давались, не было такого вдохновения, такой приверженности стилю, как сейчас.

Геральт недовольно хмыкает. Еще несколько ударов мечом, и наконец-то удается отделить голову твари от туловища. Все же не подходит меч для такого, но не таскать же с собой топор. Подтверждать дело трофеем правильно, конечно, тогда и торговаться не вздумают, но мысль тащить за собой вонючую тушу не радует. Он держится к Лютику спиной, загораживая собой неприятный процесс дробления шейных позвонков: незачем на такое смотреть.

— Эти баллады — точно мое! — восклицает Лютик, ходя из стороны в сторону, пока Геральт запихивает голову в мешок и уговаривает Плотву стоять ровно, привязывая поклажу к седлу. — Подвиги ведьмака, Белого Волка, Геральта из Ривии — мое призвание.

Лютик принюхивается и морщится, прикрывает нос рукой, но продолжает расхваливать идеи, что приходят ему в голову при виде побед Геральта над чудовищами.

Мешок пропитывается кровью, Геральт мечтает о ванной, а Лютик идет чуть поодаль, уже наигрывая новую балладу.

— Вот увидишь, вечером все узнают о случившемся, все!

Геральт прихватывает обрывком веревки мокрые волосы и зябко ежится. Вовсю топится очаг, но все равно в зале прохладно, а ждать после горячей ванны, чтобы обсохнуть полностью, не хочется: все же ужин ему отказались подать до мытья.

Лютик подходит и садится рядом, и вид у него довольно обиженный.

— Знаешь, что, Геральт?

— Хм?

— Мое пение их не греет.

Геральт приступает к еде, но кивает, показывая, что слушает.

— Мои баллады что — грелки для ног, Геральт? Или поленья в огне? Их должно греть то, что больше нет гулей в округе, а мои песни — радовать.

Лютик понижает голос и почти что шипит:

— Откуда такая жалоба? «Греть»?!

Геральт усмехается и делает несколько жадных глотков эля, но Лютик смотрит на него в упор, ожидая какого-нибудь ответа, затем шмыгает носом и потирает руки, после вовсе прячет их под мышками.

Вот как ему объяснить про настроение проклятия? Не усадишь же его около огня, чтобы согрелся и расслабился, тогда и люди бы ощутили «тепло». Хотя...

— Голодный бард лучше всех поет о хлебе, Геральт, местные не смогут оценить хорошую балладу, даже если мы все вместе сядем на угли.

Однако Лютик всё же уходит к огню и греет руки. Когда его щеки начинают пылать от жара, Геральт как бы между прочим откашливается и кивает на лютню. Всем становится тепло, даже Геральту, хотя на него пение Лютика не действует.

В какой-то момент Лютик определяет Геральта в звание лютни: «Мы знакомы столько лет, что сложно и вспомнить», а люди кивают, словно блещущий свежестью и молодостью бард, водящий давнюю дружбу с ведьмаком, известным долгожителем, — это в порядке вещей. Проклятие Лютика искажает все вокруг.

Геральт с ленцой наблюдает за танцующей перед домом старосты детворой, а Лютик напевает им веселую песенку, даже не пошлую.

— Про гуся? Я не знаю песни про гуся, к сожалению, но я могу ее выучить.

Геральт вздыхает и отворачивается. Староста задерживается, и он задерживает их на пути к горячей еде и свежему пиву.

Лютик придумал еще одну песню про утопца, уже третью в его репертуаре. Но как всегда, первую. Иногда Геральт представляет, что все баллады в мире придуманы Лютиком, им для кого-то спеты, им подарены людям, а после забыты. Этот романтичный образ понравился бы барду.

— А что, — задумчиво говорит Геральт, — если все песни придуманы одним человеком? А остальные их просто разучили?

— Интересная мысль, мой друг, — отвечает Лютик со смешком, — но точно могу тебе сказать, что баллада про верного скакуна ведьмака — моя, тут я нигде не подслушал.

Геральт рад, что они столкнулись в этой деревушке, хоть и не признается. От Лютика не было вестей уже несколько месяцев, только баллада про Плотву звучала в каждой корчме на пути. Плотве она по душе, на привале Лютик исполнил ее четырежды, пока не стих под раздраженным взглядом Геральта. Утром Лютик объявил, что даже если после получит по шее, то обязан порадовать старушку еще одной песней. Похоже, он не помнит, что у прошлой Плотвы были «носочки» на передних ногах, и Геральт не хочет ему напоминать, пускай.

— Ягодный пирог, — просит Лютик, обворожительно улыбаясь дочери трактирщика, за что получает предостерегающий взгляд. Это единственная в деревушке возможность поспать в теплой кровати и помыться, не хочется из-за ветрености сердца одного барда провести ночь на улице. Лютик усмехается, но возмущаться не торопится: брусничный пирог — его слабость, не меняющаяся из года в год. Геральт в сезон сбора ягод всегда думает о барде и его любви к хрустящей корочке.

Им не впервой делить комнату, и Лютик мурлычет какую-то песню, расчесывая мокрые волосы Геральта, пока он принимает ванну. Проносится незваная мысль, что сейчас песня Лютика бы подняла людям настроение, настолько умиротворенно тот напевает простой мотив. Геральт оборачивается, и Лютик выпускает из рук гребень, когда его мягко целуют. Не обращая внимания на стекающую воду, Геральт встает из бадьи и подхватывает уже льнущего к нему Лютика на руки. Вторая кровать пригождается, чтобы уснуть на сухих чистых простынях.

Геральт ведет обеих лошадей под уздцы, а Лютик идет чуть впереди и развлекает случайных попутчиков песней. Небольшая группа купцов слушает его с удовольствием, некоторые даже подпевают, а охрана тем временем недоверчиво, почти враждебно косится на Геральта. Лютик в хорошем настроении: с жизнерадостной улыбкой принимает монеты, берет хлеб с сыром и бурдюк с вишневой настойкой.

Купцы обещают дать ему скидку в портовой лавке, но едва ли когда-нибудь Лютику будут по карману их товары.

— До встречи, дорогой бард, — расчувствовавшись хлопает Лютика по плечу невысокого роста слуга и уходит следом за остальными. Последняя баллада и правда очень трогательная, даже нежная, их попутчики высоко оценили историю о неразделенной любви к принцессе, кто-то даже всплакнул. Однако Лютик исполнял ее с улыбкой, хоть и с чувством.

Принцесса. Лютик вполне мог полюбить когда-то принцессу: неизвестно, скольких королевских особ он встретил за свою жизнь и скольких пережил. И Лютик — всегда муза влюбленная. На памяти Геральта его встречи с девицами нет-нет, да оставляли за собой либо балладу, подходящую для завлечения новых влюбленных в барда красоток, либо песню о разбитом сердце для охочих до легкой горечи слушателей.

Принцесса. Геральт ломает ветки для костра яростнее, чем того требует сухая древесина. Лютик нарезает хлеб и напевает теперь въевшийся в голову мотив — о чертовой принцессе. Костер еле разгорается, настойка оказывается кислой, а сам Лютик молчит, когда очищает торчащий из седельной сумки кусочек одеяла от налипших колючек. Все против Геральта. Черт бы побрал этого Лютика и его тоску по принцессе! Сколько таких романтичных историй прячут его струны — для любого вечера.

— Почему-то вспомнилось, каким ужасным был день, когда мы встретились, — задумчиво говорит Лютик, морщась после глотка настойки.

— Вот как, — сдерживает усмешку Геральт.

— Что? Ох, нет! Я не об этом, — Лютик заливисто смеется и снова морщится, но пить продолжает, — просто неплохо мне в тот день подпортили настроение…

Пение Лютика людям не понравилось.

— …да и после ты мне врезал. Но подожди. В итоге хороший же оказался день? — Лютик подсаживается ближе, прижимаясь бедром к коленям Геральта. — Ужасный хороший день, — подводит он итог и легко целует Геральта в уголок губ, обдавая ароматом забродившей вишни.

— И смотри, как много я теперь знаю о куролисках и вампирах! Как я еще не поседел от всех этих ужасов, — Лютик отстраняется, но остается сидеть рядом, — для хорошей баллады нужна искренность, ты прав.

— Про принцессу искренняя баллада, — вырывается у Геральта вместе с недовольным смешком.

— Принцессу? Ах, да, — похоже, Лютик не замечает его плохого настроения. — Баллада моего знакомого, он был бардом при дворе.

Лютик замолкает, похоже, погружаясь в воспоминания, а Геральта обдает новая волна стыда — теперь за то, что он такой ревнивый осел.

— Я такое личное на публику не исполняю, — шепчет Лютик ему в губы.

Геральт уверен, что на него не действует волшебное пение. Он убеждает себя в этом, уговаривает, но, когда что-то внутри теплеет при взгляде на плетущего венок Лютика, не может сдержать дрожь, почти испуг. Снова ли его душа рвется от магии, а не от чувств? Или же чувств, что даже хуже?

Лютик поднимает взгляд и показывает ему язык, после чего гордо водружает венок на голову и подходит ближе. Геральт притягивает его за талию, превращая быстрый чмок в долгий тягучий поцелуй. Венок достается Плотве, а Лютик несколько секунд в оцепенении смотрит на развалины старинной крепости, встретившейся им на пути. Он несколько раз пытается что-то сказать, но снова замирает, только дышит тяжело и часто. Геральт обычно не вмешивается в приступы, но подходит и крепко обнимает Лютика за плечи, отчего тот наконец-то расслабляется и оборачивается со смущенной улыбкой.

— Что это за место? — спрашивает Геральт.

— Не знаю, — без лукавства отвечает Лютик, — здесь уже давно никто не живет.

Проклятие или чувство? Лютик исполняет балладу про очередных ночных чудовищ, и слушатели сидят замерев, ловят каждое слово. Геральту кусок в горло не лезет, до того внутри все стягивают сомнения: мешают дышать, мешают сердцу биться, мешают думать. Лютик переходит к балладе про очередной подвиг ведьмака и украдкой смотрит на Геральта, и от его улыбки все внутри снова становится тяжелым, неподъемным, хотя раньше несло лишь легкость.

Проклятие?

Или чувство?

Пара симпатичных крестьянских дочерей пытаются затянуть Лютика в беседу, и тот охотно перекидывается парой фраз, но после сразу отговаривается усталостью от выступления и идет к Геральту. Незаметно Лютик касается голенищем сапога ноги Геральта под столом, заказывает себе овощную похлебку и щурится с хитрой улыбкой, когда они идут наверх, в общую комнату.

— Новая баллада?

Лютик горделиво хмыкает и продолжает играть, но уже не подпевая.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает он.

— Она про меня?

— Про кого же еще, — поднимает бровь Лютик. — Это моя личная баллада про Белого Волка.

— У тебя много таких баллад, — не соглашается Геральт.

— Эй! — Лютик перестает играть и дальше говорит со всей серьезностью. — Я же сказал, это личная баллада. Я буду петь ее только тебе. Иногда себе. И редкий раз Плотва сможет послушать, когда буду в настроении.

— Я польщен, — хмыкает Геральт. Похоже, пришла все же очередь для рифмы про задницу, и теперь эта пошлая песенка про ведьмака наверняка станет украшением их совместных вечеров.

Баллады про утопца могут идти друг за другом. Баллада про ведьмака, победившего утопца и спасшего деревню — одна, Лютик будет помнить и ее, и кто ее сочинил, годами. Как и о злосчастной монете, давшей начало обновленному репертуару.

Геральт прячет легкую улыбку, думая об этом. Лютик помнит все об их дружбе. Но они и видятся довольно часто, последние несколько месяцев вообще ходят по миру неразлучно. Что же будет, если они разойдутся? Или Геральта не станет? Возможно, тогда Геральт из Ривии останется для Лютика героем баллад, и даже не его авторства.

Когда Плотва пала, Лютик плакал на ее скорых похоронах, и теперь балладу о ней не исполняет. Пытался наиграть однажды, но в итоге довел до слез посетителей трактира, хотя у самого голос даже не дрогнул. Удивительная особенность пения странствующей музы. Пока заикающийся от рыданий паренек таскал воду для ванной, Лютик пытался расспросить его о причине расстройства, но тот так и не смог ответить. Геральт иногда чувствует себя невольным участником безумной постановки, где только у него все кусочки сценария, а остальные действуют обрывочно или вовсе слепо.

Но правда ли у него все кусочки? Лютик сидит у него на коленях и низко постанывает в поцелуй. Геральт сжимает его ягодицы в ладонях и скользит губами по гладковыбритым щекам к шее, чтобы вызвать недовольнее шипение легким укусом. Кожа Лютика остается мягкой, ночевки под открытым небом, путь в солнце и ветер, скудная еда с костра — ничто не способно ее испортить. Только подушечки пальцев — жесткие, шершавые, иногда царапают. Лютик утверждает, что это доспехи музыканта, но все равно иногда мучает струны до крови. В последний раз это случилось, когда Геральт, выполняя очередной заказ, обнаружил не чудовище, а неуклюже замаскированную под его видом людскую злобу. Жители ушли хоронить найденных им детей, а Лютик в лесу свирепо бренчал что-то пару часов, и страшно представить, на что бы обрекло его настроение слушателей.

Геральт, с ворчанием перевязывающий ему пальцы, тогда внутренне радовался: на него проклятие Лютика не действует. Ни пение. Ни забвение.

Лютик стонет и закусывает ребро ладони, выворачивая руку под неестественным углом, чтобы не шуметь. Такой звонкий и говорливый, а наедине, наоборот, старается вести себя тише. Возможно, в этом и есть смысл, когда они снимают комнату в придорожной корчме, но Геральт так любит, когда Лютика слышно. Когда тот стонет и зовет его по имени.

Геральт, конечно, знает, что Лютик дождется его, но все равно чувствует себя неловко из-за опоздания. Болота оказываются куда непроходимее, чем ожидалось, и встреча, запланированная неделю назад, когда им пришлось ненадолго разойтись, смещается на три дня.

Лютик встречает его на опушке, где Геральт привязал Плотву перед уходом. Хотя он не ведет разговоров и на лютне не играет, слышно его издалека. Шумный бард, мечта любого зверя или охотника.

Лютик с хохотом вырывается, но Геральт опрокидывает его на траву, покрывая поцелуями шею и впиваясь пальцами в ребра. О да, кое-кто боится щекотки.

— Геральт! — задыхается от смеха Лютик, но стоит тому прекратить, как он сам начинает стягивать с себя рубашку. Плотва ведет ухом и отходит к ручью, оставляя поляну в их распоряжение.

— Как нашел? — спрашивает Геральт, когда они неспешно бредут в сторону города, в одной из таверн которого у них намечалась встреча.

— Это истинное чудо, Геральт: я исполнял балладу о драконе, волновался о тебе, понятное дело, — ты же задерживался, а я уже ждал — как меня посреди выступления прервали солдаты, рассказав о заказе трактирщика на утопца на северной дороге.

Геральт недовольно хмыкает, но большего не спрашивает. Совпадение или же проклятье — они не разминулись.

Но все равно нет покоя. Стоит ему увидеть отражение собственных теплых мыслей на лицах других людей, слушающих пение Лютика, как мерзкий скользкий страх начинает нашептывать где-то из-за ребер: «Геральт, они не знают о его проклятии, и уверены, что им он нравится по-настоящему. А ты знаешь, но все равно уверен в том же? Глупец!»

— Он так хорош, — вздыхает стоящая рядом служанка. Замерев с грязной посудой в руках, она смотрит на Лютика — того и гляди слезы счастья брызнут из глаз. Геральт хмурится, настолько правдивы ее слова: Лютик невероятно вдохновлен, играет так, словно вознамерился порвать струны. Или же души. И второе вероятнее, в таком восторге постояльцы таверны.

Лютик исполняет балладу о Белом Волке, и после нее какой-то богато одетый господин требует налить Геральту вина, весь оставшийся вечер следя, чтобы кубок был наполнен.

Бесполезно отрицать, что борьба с жуткими тварями требует определенного мужества, но страх перед смертью, перед болью выжжен из разума Геральта: он сам следует за теми, кто может лишить его жизни, сам их находит и истребляет.

Чтобы признаться самому себе в сильных чувствах, нужно быть не менее храбрым. И Геральт не обманывается: Лютик занимает много места в его мыслях, бесстыдно много, навязчиво. И не спрашивает разрешения.

Лютик помогает ощипывать куропаток, хотя настолько в этом плох, что лучше бы вовсе не брал тушку в руки. Геральт торопится поскорее закончить со своей, чтобы забрать несчастную птицу и спасти ее от надругательства после смерти.

— Положи ты эту куропатку. Не берись, если не умеешь.

Лютик послушно делает как сказано и расстроенным не выглядит. Ополаскивает руки и брызгает в Геральта влагой с пальцев, попутно рассуждая об ужасном пиве местного хозяйства.

Они не виделись почти три недели и договаривались вновь пойти общей дорогой к концу месяца, но Геральт не выдержал и прибыл в здешние края куда раньше, чем планировал. И буквально спустя пару дней встретил в городке Лютика, тоже приехавшего, чтобы подождать уже на месте.

Вспоминая, как гнал Плотву по пыльной дороге, Геральт гневно закусывает губу и косится на Лютика, ковыряющего палкой угли в костре.

Лютик очищает место для одеял от веточек и камней, Геральт следит за ним исподтишка, пока Плотва не утыкается мордой ему в висок.

— Сколько лет мы уже с тобой знакомы? — спрашивает Геральт настороженно.

— Уже и не вспомнить, — весело отвечает Лютик, — а что?

— Просто интересно стало.

Геральт на память не жалуется, но даже ему сейчас приходится напрячься, чтобы мысленно пробежаться по событиям последних лет и добраться до того дня, когда они попали в плен. Это очень много.

— Но вместе ходим мы с прошлой весны, — робко говорит Лютик, подходит ближе и присаживается на корточки.

Не требует пояснения это «вместе». Это Лютик помнит.

Да и Геральт помнит.

Всего три недели, и сердце охватила тоска, жажда поскорее увидеть. Обнять его. Урвать поцелуй и послушать о незначительных делах, может, даже рассказать что-нибудь самому.

Так ли разумно ведьмаку связываться с проклятым бардом?

Геральту вообще не стоит с кем-либо связываться.

А Лютику с ним и подавно. Пускай лучше найдутся другие сюжеты для баллад веселого звонкого барда; его счастливого пения заслуживают прекрасные дамы и их любовные вздохи, а не чудовища и шрамы длиною даже не в вечность, а скорее в путь к бесславной смерти.

Внезапно оказывается, что мир довольно мал, даже скорее тесен. Либо Геральт в любом его уголке невзначай старается узнать, что слышно об одном барде, а о Лютике всегда находятся рассказы. Можно сказать, что он довольно известен.

Сынишка купца, завидев Геральта, начинает напевать балладу, но один гневный взгляд — и он прячется, проглотив слово «чеканной» с комичным всхлипом.

Как ни бывает иногда тоскливо — в те самые редкие моменты, которым Геральт позволяет кольнуть душу, хочется знать, что у Лютика все в порядке.

— Говорят, от его баллады купчиха повесилась. Еле откачали, — доверительно сообщает одна кухарка другой, не обращая внимания на Геральта.

— Что за купчиха?

— Да кто ж их знает.

— Неужель поет так страшенно?

— Да что ты, — отмахивается кухарка, поудобнее перехватывая корзину с морковью. — Играл он тут пару зим назад. Такая птичка.

— Так что же?

Приходится пройти следом, чтобы дослушать их разговор.

— Видать, больно печальная баллада. Больно грустный соловей.

Геральт отворачивается и спешит выбраться с рынка: от запаха лежалых овощей начинает мутить, но все равно до него доносятся слова той кухарки, что моложе:

— Ах, вот бы тоже послушать.

«В петлю захотелось?», — думает Геральт, и злость, похоже, читается у него на лице — настолько боязливо расступаются люди.

Лютик жив, этого достаточно, и это все, что нужно знать.

Плотва с удовольствием жует купленную для нее ботву и лениво следит за ворочающимся на одеяле хозяином. Сон не идет, отгоняемый то злобой на Лютика, чуть не погубившего своей чувствительностью купчиху, то злобой на самого себя. Хотя иногда Геральт чувствует себя не лучше купчихи — не знал, что встреча с бардом приведет к душевным мукам.

Плотва свидетель, Геральт ненавидит работать на чародеев. Их заказы зачастую сопряжены с недомолвками, а главное — с лишним пафосом. Элиглуз, чародей, представившийся явно не настоящим именем, кажется даже располагающим к себе, но причина кроется скорее в его суетливости и несобранности. Элиглуз тычется то в один мешок с корневищем, то в другой, и каждый раз взволнованно вздыхает. В любом случае эти злыдни-переростки нуждались в прополке, разместившись недалеко от шахт, так что Геральт даже рад подзаработать, пустив часть растений на ингредиенты чародею.

Элиглуз просит его задержаться, но Геральт отказывается. Однако задержаться все же приходится: разразившаяся гроза пугает Плотву, и та проявляет весь свой крутой нрав, настаивая на ночевке в теплом стойле в компании пары упитанных подружек.

Мясо в горшочке на ужин поднимает настроение, а чародей как может развлекает беседой, хотя скорее тараторит обо всем и ни о чем сразу. Когда он упоминает балладу про Плотву, Геральт напрягается и лишний раз хвалит себя за осторожность — что не прикоснулся к вину.

— Дорогой Юлиан не появлялся лет пятьдесят, а тут встреча, и новый репертуар. Я сразу узнал вас, Геральт — только вы могли вдохновить Юлиана на такие бравые баллады, — похоже, Элиглуз не замечает настороженности гостя, продолжая рассуждать об историях Лютика. Он настолько рассеян во время разговора, что тычет вилкой с насаженным на нее кусочком мяса в книгу, одну из десятка, окружающих тарелку.

— Вы знаете Лютика? — прерывает его Геральт.

— Лютика? Ах, да, — Элиглуз отдергивает руку и с неудовольствием смотрит на расползающееся по странице жирное пятно, — до сих пор не могу привыкнуть.

Разговорить его оказывается проще некуда, он и не пытается скрыть что-либо, но довольно часто отвлекается или углубляется в рассуждения о несущественных деталях. Геральт искренне надеется, что корневище эхинопса нужно ему для настойки концентрации внимания.

— Наставник мой говорил, что их было больше, но я встречал только самого Юлиана. Всегда так приятно его послушать, радостно, что он стал бардом.

Элиглуз утверждает, что Лютик не проклят. У него нет подходящего слова, названия для его сущности, оно затерялось в летописи лет, но Лютик — просто такой, какой есть — мог бы оказаться в бестиарии чудовищ, не стань одним из последних своего вида.

— Может, и последним, — пожимает плечами Элиглуз, стараясь припомнить подробности их с Лютиком общения. — Я других не видел, но они могут быть менее примечательными. Это Юлиан стал бардом, вечным путником.

Большего выведать не удается, пара не особо информативных подробностей, и Лютик все равно остается Лютиком, только теперь скорее нечистью, влияющей на настроение людей, нежели некогда проклятым юношей-музыкантом.

А еще он этого никогда не узнает, вечный путник, как и сказал чародей.

Странная тяга к действию проходит довольно быстро, когда Геральт позволяет себе сесть и обдумать сказанное Элиглузом. Он оставил Лютика не из-за проклятия. Скорее, знай Геральт наверняка, что это за проклятие, то не ушел бы, искал способ его снять. Нечисть Лютик или нет, Геральт ушел из-за чувств, а не сомнений по их поводу. Сначала слова чародея породили мысль, что теперь он обязан разыскать музу и бродячее недоразумение в одном лице. Музу. Отыскать.

Лютику лучше и дальше без него, а ему без Лютика. Опасно ведьмаку питать чувства к нечисти, опасно нечисти быть рядом с ведьмаком. Невыносимо Геральту слушать звонкое пение Лютика и страшиться сильных чувств, которые тугой сетью обвили его сердце и продолжают сдавливать в разлуке даже спустя время.

— Он перестанет петь о нас, и станет легче, — зачем-то говорит он Плотве, уговаривает сам себя, хочет верить, что Лютик действительно забудет о нем спустя какое-то время, и все страхи окажутся не напрасны. Хотел бы Геральт так забывать, а не нести тяжесть времени. Может, дело как раз-таки в этой зависти или даже страхе. Если он вовремя не уйдет, то будет страдать до самой смерти — в отличие от Лютика, который по первому желанию может вильнуть хвостом и выкинуть из своей памяти ведьмака вместе со всеми чудовищами.

— Не надо только этого, — хмурится Геральт, понимая, что спорит с лошадью, — мы вовремя ушли. Вовремя, ладно?

Плотва всхрапывает и ведет ушами, прислушиваясь к идущим на речку прачкам.

Вовремя же, он успел?

Лютик смотрит в сторону, на покосившуюся вывеску придорожного трактира, и неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, прижимая к груди лютню. Не стоило рассчитывать, что их дороги больше никогда не пересекутся, не настолько этот мир большой для тех, кто всегда в пути.

— Привет, — первым говорит Геральт и подходит ближе.

— Привет, — отзывается Лютик и наконец-то поднимает взгляд. За неуверенной улыбкой ему не удается скрыть тревогу, точно не от того, кто знает его столько лет.

— А где Плотва?

Нет Плотвы. Но Геральт вместо ответа поддается порыву и притягивает Лютика к себе, легко целует и отпускает было, но касается пальцами рукава куртки, не удерживая, а скорее прося не отходить.

Лютик тяжело сглатывает и озирается по сторонам, но на улице они одни, только мотыльки пролетают в слабом свете окон таверны. Они снова целуются, и Геральт ведет их в комнату, где укладывает Лютика на застиранные простыни, целует так, словно каждое касание губами — необходимый вдох, воздух, а не позыв истосковавшегося сердца. И хотя они увлекаются ласками так, что рискуют закончить, толком не начав, полностью обнаженным оказывается только Лютик — Геральт лишь лишается пары пуговиц на рубашке и приспускает штаны. Однако к утру он избавляется от всего, желая прикасаться кожей к коже.

— Откуда? — спрашивает Геральт, когда они лежат в обнимку, готовые ко сну, и указывает на уже еле заметный синяк на лице Лютика.

— Плохо играл, — пожимает тот плечами. «Не в настроении играл», — толкует по-своему Геральт.

Лютик заворачивает с собой вчерашний пирог и обещает хозяйке, что в следующий раз обязательно сыграет, и даже пару раз прочищает горло, будто действительно охрип. Геральт до последнего молчит, не поднимая вопрос их последующих планов, и Лютик решает за него:

— Иногда мне кажется, что на сердце больше, чем в моих мыслях, оно чувствует, что давно так не болело, — говорит он, — и раз ты не уверен, не можешь сказать, лучше пойду дальше, не готов к твоим прощальным словам снова.

— Но… — было хочет переубедить его Геральт, но получает мрачный взгляд и уверенный кивок. Лютик прав. Геральт не скажет того, что тот хочет услышать.

Они снова расстаются, но Геральт тихо напоминает о том, о чем сам Лютик помнить не может, не может знать:

— Вот увидишь, твое волшебное пение сведет нас вновь.

— Посмотрим, — с грустной улыбкой отвечает ему Лютик.

Геральт чувствует себя отвратно, глядя ему вслед. Если сам бард и в порядке, то он точно проклял одного ведьмака.

Лютик никогда не уходил надолго, все равно рано или поздно нагонял его в какой-нибудь деревне, либо вовсе в дороге, пару раз даже на лесной тропе. Геральт и раньше видел в этом особенность сущности Лютика, но теперь, когда они больше не сталкиваются, уверен: тот находил его, потому что хотел найти. «Представляешь, я пел дочке пекаря, как меня дернул за ворот какой-то старик и сказал, что ведьмак взял заказ на куролиска. Я и поехал в этот монастырь. Как удачно, что мы не разминулись».

Лютик хотел его найти, в этом все дело. Он говорит с миром не только словами, но и через песни. Геральт кривится от этого почти сказочного образа барда, словно от зубной боли. Лютик и правда необычный, но больше они не сталкиваются — значит, в его балладах люди не слышат желания встречи с ведьмаком.

А может, он уже и вовсе не поет о нем, хотя прошло всего ничего времени. Геральт сам спрашивает о Лютике у встречных, но свежих новостей нет, а в одном городе, где тот играл на празднике урожая, и вовсе о нем позабыли.

Плотва начинает объедать куст сирени; приходится оставить печальные мысли и уйти, чтобы не ссориться с хозяином сада. У Геральта много дел, впереди чудовища, впереди раны, впереди отстраненные вопросы: «Слышно что о барде Лютике?»

Если Лютик и забыл, то его песни помнят: Геральт одобряюще хмыкает, когда другой бард, совсем еще мальчик, звонко поет о рыболюдях, а слушатели готовят монеты, не зная, что хмурый рассказчик из баллады сидит рядом с ними и коротает вечер за кружкой пива.

Ему хочется верить, что Лютик забыл, словно тогда это время на расстоянии будет не зря, а страх перед проклятием и желание настоящих чувств — оправданы.

Геральт берет несложный на первый взгляд заказ, но в итоге битва с прыскирниками отягощается необходимостью защищать крестьянок, встреченных им в лесу. Девушки истошно кричат, а одна из них воинственно держит в руках палку, едва ли способную помочь против тварей. Геральт спотыкается об оставленную на поляне корзину и падает, и то, что должно было привести к гибели, неожиданно оборачивается победой: последняя из тварей в прыжке насаживается на меч и издыхает, дернув в конвульсиях лапами. Вставать не хочется, мягкая трава убаюкивает уставшее тело, но он заставляет себя приподняться и оглядеться вокруг: чисто. Девушки в ужасе смотрят то на него, то на дохлых прыскирников, но оказываются умны: не бросаются через лес в деревню без его сопровождения.

Геральт встает и оглядывает руку. Она от ладони до локтя в красных потеках, но прилипшие кожурки наводят на мысль, что это не кровь: где он упал, обнаруживается рассыпанная и после придавленная им горсть ягод, а поляна оказывается брусничником. От кислого аромата рот наполняется слюной. Геральт поднимает меч и хмуро кивает в сторону деревни, чтобы девушки шли следом. Незаметно он касается языком тыльной стороны ладони и ощущает во рту горечь брусники, тут же отдающуюся горечью в сердце.

Тело пропавшей девушки он несет на руках, а подруги идут следом и тихо плачут, не тревожа лес лишним шумом. Геральт дико устал, и сейчас неподходящее время для всего этого, но он тяжело вздыхает и идет дальше.

Геральту снится лежащий посреди бальной залы в королевском дворце Цинтры Лютик. На нем тот золоченый наряд, а в руках лютня, словно он решил сыграть так, прямо на полу, и пальцы замерли на струнах. Изо рта его льется брусничный сок, перетекающий сначала в ягоды, а следом в побеги неизвестных Геральту цветов. Его голубые глаза широко раскрыты, но взгляд остекленел.

Лютик мертв.

Геральт не может восстановить дыхание, а попытка успокоиться после такого сна оборачивается развороченной гостевой комнатой, за что приходится отдать последние деньги хозяину постоялого двора.

Цинтра пала. И этот мир снова стал таким необъятно большим, что в поисках Цири Геральт не может перестать думать о безжизненном теле из сна. Сам того не замечая, он начинает напевать под нос ту самую балладу, которую Лютик окрестил «личной», но скорее из-за пошлого подтекста, нежели от глубины чувств. Эта сущая бессмыслица, просто в рифму, слегка отрезвляет, и Геральт возвращается к поискам, чувствуя, что он на верном пути.

Он найдет Цири. Он встретит Лютика.

Даже не стоит пытаться себя обмануть: баллады Лютика в исполнении не Лютика вызывают гнев вовсе не потому, что звучат плохо. Иногда даже лучше, чем у самого автора, с долей стыда думает Геральт, но все равно недовольно хмурится и уходит из таверны, доедая хлеб на ходу.

Это всего лишь старые строки о духах заброшенного замка, и Лютик наверняка уже их не исполняет, но приятный женский голос звучит чужеродно, когда Геральт вспоминает те дни. Начало их пути, когда Лютик уже не стеснялся предлагать помощь в лечении ран, но о старых шрамах спрашивал с опаской, словно за рубцом на коже могло крыться больше, чем чьи-то клинки, когти или зубы.

И в балладах Лютика каждое увечье становится следом от подвига, а не оплошности в битве. Геральт машинально потирает плечо, где под рубашкой скрывается шрам, оставшийся после криво сшитой Лютиком раны. Пока Геральт зажимал вторую, не столь глубокую, на бедре, Лютик дрожащими руками орудовал иглой и ниткой, а когда все было кончено, разрыдался и утирал слезы той же тканью, что две минуты назад прикладывал к ране, из-за чего измазал лицо кровью. Даже насмехаться над ним не хотелось, настолько этот холеный избалованный бард выглядел несчастным.

— Ты мог умереть! — гневно тогда кинул в него грязную тряпку Лютик и ушел умыть лицо. Он отсутствовал минут десять, хотя до озера было идти не больше трех туда и обратно, затем вернулся с чистым отрывом ткани и полной флягой и хмуро поинтересовался, нужна ли еще помощь.

Геральт тогда с облегчением подумал, что уж теперь они с Плотвой продолжат свой путь вдвоем, что после такого голосистый неженка их точно покинет, но не тут-то было: утром Лютик с мрачной решительностью представил ему новую балладу, позже возымевшую успех.

Шрам давно не беспокоит, да и не чувствуется под грубой тканью рубашки, но все равно вздох получается каким-то болезненным.

Геральт сидит у кузницы и уже жалеет, что ушел из таверны так рано: Плотву еще не подковали, а на улице прохладно, хоть лето еще и не кончилось. С другой стороны, лучше здесь. Песни Лютика без Лютика снова выбивают из душевного равновесия.

Из домика напротив выходит пожилая женщина с детьми, скорее всего, внуками, следом за ними важно вышагивает полосатый кот. Мальчик постарше повисает на заборе и без стеснения рассматривает Геральта, его сестренка с любопытством выглядывает из-за калитки.

Самый младший ребенок, тут не скажешь, мальчик или девочка, дремлет на руках у женщины, она покачивает его и напевает колыбельную. Геральт прикрывает глаза и умиротворенно дышит, поймав нить минутного душевного спокойствия.

Эта старинная песня ему знакома с детства: про мальчика и волчонка, плывущих по небу в лодке из брусничного пирога.

Какая же глупость.

Еле хватает сил, чтобы подняться и выйти из дома, убедиться, что слух его не подводит: обостренные чувства безошибочно улавливают игру на лютне и тихие, но веселые голоса.

— Ненавижу перцы-чудовища, — капризно звучит знакомый голос, — знаешь, эти жуткие перцы, что растут прямо внутри перцев, вот за что природа так с нами?

Путники подходят ближе и наконец-то замечают дом посреди леса. Раны не позволяют двигаться быстро, но нужно лишь мгновение, чтобы все встало на свои места.

Геральт крепко прижимает к себе Цири, затем смотрит из-за ее плеча на Лютика: тот широко улыбается, почти светится от счастья, глядя на них, затем словно на что-то решается, подходит ближе и присоединяется к объятию. Он касается лбом лба Геральта и облегченно вздыхает, после чего смеется.

На языке вертятся десятки вопросов, от самого сердца рвутся наружу чувства. Как?

Цири отстраняется и говорит очень тихо:

— Он играл и словно видел путь к тебе.


End file.
